Various security techniques are known in the art for detecting, analyzing and mitigating attacks on computer networks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,491,189, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for revival and redirection of blocked connections for intention inspection in computer networks. A failed attempt to communicate with a target computer by an initiating computer is identified in monitored traffic. The identified failed attempt is revived by establishing an investigation connection with the initiating computer while impersonating the target computer. Verification is made as to whether the failed attempt was malicious or innocent, by communicating with the initiating computer over the investigation connection.